Welcome to my Life
by alwaysxsaidsnape
Summary: Sirius Black on his life at home and meeting his friens. Just a short story.


**This is written in Sirius' view.**  
**His point of view on his family up through school.**  
**His point of view on his friends as he met them.**

* * *

The noble and most ancient house of Black, what a crock that is. Hello, my name is Sirius Orion Black and it's nice to meet you lot. I'd like to welcome you into the hellhole that is my family. If there was something that I did learn while living under the watchful, though distasteful and disdainful, eye of my parents it was manners. People worth importance are to be treated as guests, and since I think everyone is pretty much important than hello to you and welcome. I would suggest that you bring with you a barf bag or a strong stomach whichever you prefer. But things will get sick and wrong here shortly in this short, but still lengthy tale of mine.

So let's get right to it shall we? Here we go:

I was born and therefore added to the tapestry of my family tree on November 11, it being a cold and snowy night. Ball of joyf that I was my mother wasn't too much of a coddler, never had been and never would be unless your name was Regulus, but that's another story for a bit later so we'll save that. But my mother and my father were glad they got a boy (wait till they get to know me, oi I'll stop interrupting. My apologies.) to add to the luxurious, yeah right…sorry, family of Blacks. I was their pride and joy for the first year of my life, that's right a grand total of one year.

A year later my brother Regulus was born and so my parent's heads seemed to only triple in size. They had two healthy boys to contribute to the pureblooded wizarding world, like it mattered at all. It had never mattered to me, as long as I could remember, maybe it was my uncle Alphard's fault for filling my head with 'those ridiculous notions' as mother would put it. But for whatever reason I didn't see things the way my parents did even from the beginning. A revolutionary from the ground up, I kid you not!

Things were ever interesting in my house, though I'm sure cruel would be the better word, because there was always something to do or someone to make fun of according to my parents. Money was never an option and it was never something that I cared for to begin with. Who cared about money? One should be having fun the money shouldn't matter, but of course to my parents it and blood status was all that mattered. If you didn't have the pureblood though, you were out of the club no matter how stinkin' rich you were. It was their rules and at the lowest rung of the social ladder were muggles and mudbloods. Mudbloods were ten times worse simply because they were soiling the pureblood of magic and it was disgusting or so they said. I never thought so.

You think I'm joking do you? You sure never knew my mother or how insufferably annoying she could be at times. And when it came to rules such as that she was a stickler for them, while my father was a paranoid and senile old man. Put those two together and you probably have the stupidest, cruelest, and most undesirable couple in existence. And they were my parents; I couldn't get out of that house fast enough. To be my own person without my mother there to smack me in the back with my father's cane and tell me to behave.

Poor Regulus though, they had him eating out of the palms of their hands like some obedient dog. Poor bloke, I tried to get him to see them for what they were, a couple of idiots, but there was no swaying him. To him my parents were saints, they were what symbolized all that was good in the world and he couldn't be more wrong. I knew it; it rather saddened me that he didn't. But to each their own, I suppose. I couldn't convince him of something he was so abhorred with. It was like I was asking him to eat his weight in dog shite or something, to ask him to think without my parents influence poor boy.

Talk of Hogwarts was something I could not get enough of, not so much the one house they continuously spoke about. Slytherin: "The only house worth our blood and our time, Sirius. You should do well to remember it and set the example for your brother since you will be the first to go. You will be nothing unless you are in that house like the rest of our family before you. Slytherin is the only option for you." Oh gee, can you guess as to why I was so set against it? I hate being spoken for because it's rather ridiculous. I assured my mother that I had a perfectly capable ability to make my own decisions for myself. Of course that didn't sit well with her and I might have actually gotten the cursing of my life that day. I can't recall, perhaps she knocked my head that hard. I can't really say.

So Slytherin was the only option, eh? So why did I find myself so dead-set against it now? It was because someone was telling me how to live my life and what rules to live it by. And that never did sit well for me, I would not do what the rest of my family viewed as 'right'. I would do what was right for me and that's all there was to it. And so the day of my eleventh birthday came and with it came my letter:

_Sirius Orion Black,_

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are looking forward to seeing you at Platform 9 ¾ on the first of September. And we hope you are looking forward to your future with us as well.

Sincerely,  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

September 1st could not come fast enough for me, I bloody swore I was ready to get out of that house. I was ready to live this new life without my parents breathing down my neck, ready to make decisions, ready to change the world! One day at a time, I had to remind myself just one day at a time. But still I as excited to get away from my parents the moment I was on the platform, boarding the train without so much as turning back to say goodbye. What was the point? I wasn't planning on missing them, not even Regulus. I was off to be my own person! What more could I ask for?

According to the sorting hat not much more. Asking for that was enough for it to break a family long tradition of putting a Black into the Slytherin house. I was put into Gryffindor and I could almost hear the whispers already. _I_ had changed history already! I was making a new trend and it was going to cost me it would seem, me and other people. For when the next day I could have sworn I heard my mothers voice screaming from so far away and I came to find she'd sent Dumbledore a howler. How so like her to blame someone else, but sitting at the Gryffindor table for my first breakfast I received my own howler and it was…hilarious to say the least.

_"You have disgraced your family name! A gryffindor? Do you want to be the death of your mother…"_ She really didn't want to ask me that._ "…because you're very well on your way you insolent child! I am very disappointed in you, Sirius. You deserve nothing more than what you get from here on out, no…no! You deserve more than what you will get. But…your father and I are not pleased at all! Do not smear the family name more than you already have! Or so help me...!"_

There were people laughing all around me, but none as loud as the boy who was sitting right across from me. A be speckled boy that was laughing almost as loud as I was at this point. _"Your mother sounds like a right doll, mate!"_ I couldn't stop laughing. **"You think so do you? You can have her then."** He was red in the face with laughter as I'm sure I was too._ "No, no…thanks mate, I'm fine without a harpy for a mother."_** "You should see her claws!"** And the good laugh lasted for a good while before the boy offered his hand to me. _"Oi, I'm James Potter it's nice to meet a man that can take a joke."_ I shook his hand.** "Nice to meet a man with my kind of humor…the names Sirius…Sirius Black."**

And as they say: the rest is history. James Potter quickly became my best friend and from the moment that I mentioned him to my mother it was obvious she didn't approve. So why was it that I beamed with pride on the inside to know that? Because I didn't care what she thought of him, James was brilliant and there was no one worth my time and friendship like him. We were quickly becoming two of the most popular students in the whole school because we knew we were funny, he was a quidditch god and I was the 'bad boy'.

It had to be early in my 'bad boy' career when I met Remus, I remember it like it was almost yesterday. It was one of those days that changes your life forever and you don't realize it till it almost slaps you in the face when you're sleeping one night? I remember it was one night after James and I had snuck out of the common room our first year and had not been placed in the same dormitory, I was slipping back into mine only to be greeted by a grave-faced blonde boy with his arms crossed over his chest.

_"Are you looking to get expelled so early in your scholastic career?"_ He glared at me and I glared back, naturally before I smirked smugly I'm sure.** "Are you looking to become the greatest bore this early in your life?"** He scoffed at me and I just laughed, that barking laugh of mine…as he'd informed me later._ "You're going to be nothing but trouble, Sirius Black."_ I smirked.** "But I'm going to be remembered and my reputation is going to precede me as you've proven."** I smirked and just laughed, but he didn't seem all that amused._ "I'm going to keep my eye on you. Keep you out of trouble."_ There was that barking laugh of mine again, I couldn't help it…he was hilarious without even knowing it.** "Well, good luck with that. Can I know the name of my would be savior?"** He smiled just then and I smiled back. _"Remus J. Lupin." _

And as they say once more; the rest is history. Remus Lupin soon became the best friend of both James and I. His insatiable appetite to be the good guy and James and my insatiable appetite to cause trouble for the good guy made it impossible for us not be friends. It was probably mine and James' oversized egos that got us the most attention, we couldn't help it we were brilliant, handsome, and just over all amazing. It really wasn't our fault, we were just two very lucky blokes and everyone knew it. Most people hated it, but there were the few people that adored it.

That's where Petey comes in. The poor bloke was always overshadowed by people from the get go, I actually can't remember him being sorted when we were sorted. Then again I didn't notice too much of anyone to begin with and considering that James was right after him it was kind of unimportant to remember Peter. But I do remember the day that James and I met him or shall I say noticed him, it was only because Remus was being the good guy again.

_"And what do you take me for, Sirius?"_** "Besides a fool? A git…to be sure."** James threw his transfiguration book at me, but it didn't hit me. It hit some pudgy thing that had gotten in the way, mind you. The boy fell over and James and I couldn't help but laugh at him, it was funny. We were not making fun we were merely laughing with him because he was laughing and looking at us like the best thing in the world that could have happened to him just did. _"Apologize for hitting him James."__** "Oh..alright, you alright mate? Sorry you got in the way of my book."**__ "James…"_ Remus was going to start with his speech about taking responsibility James and I were sure. **"No..it's okay.."** The pudgy boy squeaked.** "I wasn't watching where I was going. It's fine really."**_ "What's your name kid?"_ I asked with an amused smile. **"P-p-p-peter Pettigrew."** I grinned and looked over to James._ "Looks like we have a scapegoat."_ And there was laughter, good mirthful laughter.


End file.
